Equidistant
by SonoftheSouth9194
Summary: Goth Boy ends up accidently injuring himself, but a seemingly harmless dizzy spell messes with his brain. Goth Boy/DJ Candy.
1. At the Dance Club

His purple eyes followed her every movement as she worked her way on the turntables. Her beautiful blonde hair falling in her face. Her shimmering peridots she had instead of eyes. Her sweet, pink lips. How he wanted to kiss those lips, to tell her of all the love he held. His heart ached more. He sat down, up against the corner of the two walls. He started to write on the small pad he held. The dark lead making sweet letters of admiration. In his mind he compared himself and the DJ to Romeo and Juliet. He was a goth, she a party animal. Was there any chance? His heart fell, knowing he'd never get to envelop her in his arms. A voice made him jump to his feet and stick his pad of dreams in his back pocket.

"Gothie? What are you doing in the corner all alone?"

"Travis... leave me."

"Oh come on, not another one of those moods. It's party night! Live a little, man!"

"You sound like Chaz."

"Says the guy who's talking like he's going to drop dead." Goth Boy sighed.

"I'm going over to Odin. I'm going to see if he has my songs."

"Whatever. I'm going to enjoy life for a change." Goth Boy shot Travis a death glare, and the two best friends parted. Goth Boy made his way through the carefree crowd to the other side of the club and sat down on a couch next to Odin.

"You got my songs yet?"

"Oh yeah." The blonde rocker popped out a small jumpdrive and gave it to the goth. "Sorry it took so long. I'm never using Limewire again."

"At least you got them," Goth Boy said, fingering the jumpdrive. He slipped it into his pocket. "Hey, Odin."

"What, dude?"

"Do you think it's possible for two people from completely different worlds to fall in love?"

"Uhhhh.... I guess. How would I know?"

"You're helpful," He spat.

"God, I'm sorry. You know music is my only love. I'd marry my MP3 if I could."

"You know nothing of love," Goth Boy said darkly. Odin turned pale.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Urgh... nothing." The black-haired boy relaxed and fell against the backrest of the couch. Suddenly, the voice of an angel he so loved sounded out in the crowd.

"For this next song, I want Gothie to get up and show us his moves! Cum'on, Gothie! Get up!" Candy worked some controls and a spotlight shined directly on him. He trembled with embarrasment, until he saw her face smiling on him. In a trance, he reluctantly got up to his feet and made his way to the middle of the floor, their eyes locked. He allowed his eyes to seperate long enough to notice Travis standing behind her. He snickered and waved. Goth Boy growled back. "And accordin' ta Trav here, this is Gothie's favorite song!" She popped a small jumpdrive into the turntable, tapped some buttons, and soon the music started. As We Wept by Demon Hunter. Goth Boy was like a deer in headlights now. All eyes were on him, and before he could think, he did the only dance he knew how to do - at least at the moment. He spread his legs to keep balance and held his hands up high. He tighened them into rock-on signs, and as hard as he could, he threw his head up and down. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrasment for not having a better dance. However, he heard everyone in the club gather around him.

"Gothie! Gothie! Gothie!" They cheered. He still felt like a fool. He incorporated his pain into his headbanging, and soon he was throwing his head up and down harder. Soon he had to put his hands on his thighs to keep balance. He kept increasing the velocity until he finally heard the song end. When he stopped and looked up, the room shook. His was extremely dizzy. The crowd exploded into cheers, some of them apparently still trying to headbang along.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE BEST HEADBANGER THAT EVER LIVED!" Candy screamed with excitement. Odin, who had been in the front lines headbanging along, looked up furiously.

"THAT'S MY TITLE!" He yelled, but it was ignored.

Goth Boy's depth perception was gone. He stumbled around, worried he had headbanged too hard. He fell to his knees, sick to his stomach. People started noticing, and some of them screamed for help. Goth Boy collapsed, and soon all he could see was black.


	2. Waking Up

"Well? Is he alright?"

"He should be. He just clearly lost his balance mechanism. CALL ME IF HE STARTS GROWING A THIRD ARM, THOUGH!"

"Uhhhh… what are you talkin' 'bout?"

"F STANDS FOR RADIATION POSIONING!"

"Er…"

Travis and Candy stood over a small white bed. In stark contrast, the sleeping figure was nearly black from head to toe.

"Gothie….GOTHIE!" Candy shook him. The goth woke up with a gasp.

"Oh thank God," Travis sighed with relief.

"W-Where am I?" Goth Boy looked around the room, his face fraught with confusion.

"In Dr. F's lab."

"You know, Candy, we should have went to another-"

"AAAAAAAAH!" Goth Boy screamed, startling them both.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HECK!" Candy shouted angrily. Her anger faded when she saw him staring in horror at his clothes.

"What am I dressed in?!"

"Um…gothic clothes?" Travis folded his arms.

"This will not do! I refuse to be one who sits in the dark corner and cries!"

"We've lost him, Candy."

"And what is this?" Goth Boy felt his ear and pulled off his earrings. "A male should not wear earrings! This is disgusting!" Travis tried to inconspicuously slide his hand up around his ear to hide his diamond stud earring. Embarrassed, he nodded.

"If you don't want them, then give 'em ta me," Candy said nonchalantly. Goth Boy tossed the earrings to her. Candy casually started putting them in. Travis just stared at her.

"Umm, Candy, we have a problem here."

"Right."

"And these horrid clothes! I suppose you want them too?"

"No I'm goo…" She trailed off when he stood up on the bed. Candy and Travis' eyes shrunk as Goth Boy started undressing.

"Oh God! Dude!" Travis covered his eyes. Candy turned around and shook her head furiously.

"I don't know who I am, but I am not a goth any longer! I AM PREP BOY!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Candy said, her back still to the naked boy.

"Correction. Now we've lost him."

------

"Prep" Boy stood in Travis' closet, the owner standing outside the door to his bedroom. Since it wouldn't be pleasing to the eyes for Goth Boy to run around naked, they had wrapped the blanket around him and brought him to Travis' closet for a new wardrobe. Travis mumbled under his breath when he heard Goth Boy knocking something over. In his hand he held Goth Boy's original clothes. A tank top with a vintaged skull, ripped black jeans, and a trenchcoat. Beside his feet sat his normal boots with the skulls and belts. He nearly fell backward when the door opened up behind him. There stood Goth Boy, no jewelry, his hair out his face, in Travis' favorite outfit.

"Dude! That's MY favorite shirt! And my good shoes! Lemme guess, you raided my underwear drawer too?"

"Of course. Oh by the way, you're out of deodorant." Travis gave him a blank stare. "Hey, you said we were best friends, so why not?"

"Because that's my favorite Union Jack shirt!"

"Union Jack? I just thought the colors looked pretty. You think you could teach me an English accent like you?"

"BRITISH, YOU IDIOT!" Travis screamed. Goth Boy seemed as if he hadn't heard.

"You know, I think I might like this," He was clearly attempting an English accent, but it sounded Australian. Travis groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"That's not even European! Forget about the accent, we need to get you some different clo-"

"YES! I NEED A NEW HAIRSTYLE! So I can wash this dye out!"

"Dude, in case you don't remember, the black is natural."

"But the red tips here aren't. I can get them taken out, right?"

"Just come on."

"Where are we going?"

"If you keep faking that accent, then where I'd take you would make the MySims franchise drop from an E rating."

"Huh?"

"… Never mind."


End file.
